


Similarities

by CustardCreamies



Series: Formula One 2018 One-shots [11]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Baku 2018, Drabble, Gen, proud parent Seb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 20:39:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14940996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Sebastian sees similarities between himself and Charles.





	Similarities

**Author's Note:**

> Shitty day calls for a little happy drabble.

Sebastian places the beer on the bar in front of Charles and grins. “You deserve this.”

“Seb it was only P6!” Charles says with a laugh but takes the offered beer.

“P6 in a Sauber! A Sauber, Charles! I’m so proud of you!” Sebastian beams and nudges him a little. “And I know they are too.”

“You think so?” Charles asks softly, looking up at Sebastian with emotion swirling in his eyes.

“I know so. Because you remind me of someone when they were your age.” Sebastian nods.

“Who?” Charles asks curiously, fingers pulling the beer closer to himself.

“Me.” Sebastian smiles softly. “Especially since Sauber is where I started too. Loaned out to them from Red Bull. Just like you belong to Ferrari and you drive for Sauber now.”

Charles gives him a beaming smile at the compliment and nods. “I guess its similar.”

“I don’t think that’s going to be the only similarity.” Sebastian smiles. “I see you beating my titles too.”

At this Charles actually snorts and shakes his head. “I’d be happy with just one.”

“One in Ferrari?” Sebastian asks.

“One in Ferrari.” Charles confirms, smiling.

“Keep driving like you are and it will soon be yours.” Sebastian smiles warmly at the young driver. “You deserve it.”

Charles grins feeling warmed by his words and takes his beer, taking a well deserved drink.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed!


End file.
